


The Disowned Princess

by AriaGinevra



Series: The Rightful Heir [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGinevra/pseuds/AriaGinevra
Summary: The story is about a young princess and the short time that she lived. How her short life is filled with purpose, that's in the making of a prophecy yet to come. This is my version whose character's mother that we haven't learned much upon on. This is a prequel to a new story with a new character. A three-part story. Captain Swan in Part 3 along with their child. Almost Canon Divergence. AU.
Relationships: Brennan Jones/Original Female Character(s), Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: The Rightful Heir [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979936
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Many centuries ago, there was a family. A family that is royalty who had three daughters. Before their family was downgraded of their status, who were royalty was brought down by another family due to monarchy. Before their daughter had died or disowned before everything had collapsed there was hope. This story is about the daughter who was disowned who eventually died. This story is about the youngest daughter named Princess Dorothea and her short life.

Princess Dorothea was a beautiful princess with her golden brown or natural caramel hair, it depends on the way how you view it. She was known to have such unique hair that is considered beautiful that goes along with her bright blue cerulean eyes and ears that is elvish life. It was no wonder she was quite a beauty. Along with her appearance, her personality is full of curiosity, her head amongst the clouds, with dreams so big that she wants to travel the world. She has the spirit with the clouds, the wind, and the waves, as being part of wanting to be a wanderer.

Curiosity got her to learn more about her kingdom which she decided to sneak out of her room, the castle. Out there she is known as another name, Clara. Out there she wears her cloak hiding her hair even though it's in a ponytail. She always is careful whenever she's out, her real identity hidden. She wears the clothes that are close to her people's clothing, that look the least expensive, more peasant-like. This part of her life has always been filled done with tedious, delicacy care. It's not easy for her, never have been and never will. Even though she's the last born she cares for her people, she loves getting out of the castle and seeing life unfold around her.

One night everything changes. One night her destiny unfolds to her destined path, her fate.

Like how all stories go it all starts and ends with two strangers between a man and a woman.

On a late winter cold with only short weeks until the winter is gone, and spring comes anew is where Princess Dorothea's life would be forever changed. When the snow is already gone and yet the cold is slowly becoming not freezing anymore as the sun is now belonging back in the sky and warming things up for the new season's change.

As she goes to the nearby tavern-like she usually does and orders one drink to enjoy the happenings of life, she caught a man's eye. He was fairly built with straight black jet hair with the kindest light blue eyes she has ever seen. Skin that's not too light and yet not too tanned. Instantly she becomes fixated on him. Instantly she feels a connection between them, something that she's never experienced before. It scared and yet amazes her at the same time. She walks towards him, a move that's brazen and bold, someone who isn't her wakes her up, and suddenly in a haze, she's there.

The man then introduces himself with a smile as Brennan Jones. His eyes never left hers and hers never left his. A few seconds later she flushed unexpectedly and introduced herself as Clara. After they've introduced themselves, she found herself listening to his voice, listening to his stories as he's a sailor, a merchant and as expected to be she asks stories of his travels. Then she told him a little about herself. Minutes or hours went by, and it was still night or the early morning.

It's all happens within one look of each other. The first time when you see them or look at them is when and where everything changes, where the whole world stops, where time is nothing. It all happens so fast as they say, as one moment where stories are told and there's nothing more to say. When Brennan feigned his tiredness, he asked her to come with him. Knowing that he is married along with a son, he should know he shouldn't be doing this. But he has never met anyone as beautiful and exotic as Clara is. He asked anywhere, let the repercussions be damned.

For one night they weren't strangers anymore. For one night they were lovers. For one night, they didn't care about anything else. Nothing about her identity. Nothing about his vows he has had taken. Everything was swept away from the wind.

When they wake up in the early morning, both of them will remember each other as they impacted each of their lives. When they separate, they won't know that these two people, Brennan Jones and Clara would only be the first, and last time they'll ever see other for fate has intertwined them forever. For fate and destiny has much bigger things to play out centuries in the making. A prophecy.

Two months later went by as normal as they seem to be. It was two months went by when the sickness that Dorothea had experienced for almost a month is when she realized she wasn't exactly sick. She found she was pregnant. It only happened once. It only takes one time to create life. She was flabbergasted needless to say however as shocked as she was, she already loves the baby that's inside of her.

However, there's a problem she'll have to say and that would most likely fare well when her parents find out. Having a baby out of wedlock?! On the other hand, would most likely end her up on the streets, disowned by her own family, by her parents. Oh, what is she going to do to keep the secret of her pregnancy? She knows that it won't last long however she must do the best job to take care of her child, to take care of herself, and make sure she and her unborn child are healthy. That's the most important thing in the entire world, for them to stay as they can. Who knows maybe she can stash some gold, in a place where no one would find?

Another two months later as the warm weather had faded long away from the cold, the hot weather had started to come in fast, predicting that summer will be coming soon as spring is fading.

Princess Dorothea couldn't stand the heat anymore as sweat is pouring everywhere over her body; a long time ago she would love the heat of summer coming, now as a pregnant young woman she dreads it. In her estimation, she is four months pregnant and has five months left for her child to be born. A child to be born near winter, where they could be snow on the ground that's starting to stick at the ground, on the grass. Cold weather. Something that she'll most likely face and something that she wishes would be taken in a shelter before her worries come back in a circle like how it's doing to her right now, her worries and fears that's she scared of.

After two months of hiding and then the truth, the revelation would eventually come out. Her parents had found out the truth when they came unexpectedly in her room. There was nothing to be told, nothing to be done as the king and queen looked at their daughter horrified that the rumors that they were hearing from inside the castle are true. Princess Dorothea, their youngest child, and daughter are and have been pregnant for a while now. The truth was right there, at her belly that can be seen, as they now know that she is pregnant and not for that long, as her stomach isn't that big yet and isn't so round tells tell them everything of her pregnancy. She is about around halfway through her pregnancy. Though the one thing in their minds was that, she isn't married, her child, their grandchild is going to be born out of wedlock!

Very shortly after that, the now princess is now as she predicted, disowned. When they found out that she's pregnant, it was silent until the shouting began. They were quite more than displeased with her with shame, announcing that they couldn't have everyone to know one of their daughters is pregnant. So yes, they disowned her, because they can't support her. They won't support her. Plus, they couldn't and wouldn't dare to hear their daughter who has become one of those women who are what like a harlot of some kind, women that have no liberations, have no care of responsibility, have no stability. Either way, Dorothea's life was planned that way. End of story.

Though at this moment, unbeknownst to them this will be the last time they'll see her alive. Unbeknownst to them, the choice that they've made will impact everything surrounding them, and would later regret this decision.

Once the king and queen were out of the room, Dorothea got her private stash and quickly put on new clothes that her parents had laid on her bed, as the clothes were plain, indicating that they accepted the new status that will be placed on her, that from there on as of now Princess Dorothea is no more, that Dorothea is no longer their daughter. It was an official legal declaration that she no longer belongs here. The difference is that this time she isn't coming back home, to her room used to all the pleasures of being a royal. Once she's out of the castle, it would be for good as her life spirals to the changes where one wouldn't find themselves to be at.

Once she's out of the castle, she hides away and into the forest close to the village of the town, waiting for nightfall to come. In the time that she's spending on waiting, now she thinks that's she's out what happens now as the inevitable happened. She pondered what was her best choice, one she can live on as Clara as long her hair is up, no one will ever know that she's the princess however there's still that chance that someone would know that is if she stays there at that village…or she can move from village to village every few months and see what happens then. She could also risk her real identity that she's the princess Dorothea or well a former one and if the queen and king will officially declare that she is no longer part of the family. On that thought she wonders would they tell the truth to the people or will they don't tell.

By the time night has fallen, she decided since the people here already knew her as Clara, she would stay with the alias that she'd created. It would be easier than to confuse the people with the truth she admits. Plus, she can stay here for a few days only and figures out she can stay only if the queen and king would decide to tell the people the truth of their third daughter, Dorothea, has been disowned. She realizes that she needs to know this information before she leaves. Right now, everything was settled, she has a plan.

A couple of days later she gets the answer that she's been waiting for. If the queen and king decided to tell the truth. Usually, when something eventful has had happened, they would announce the kingdom in three days. However, as the days wore on, and the three days were gone she knew that they've had planned to not say anything about her as Dorothea. She sighed, in relief that she could theoretically tell people who she is. However, she knows that wouldn't be such a wise idea to do. So, she stayed as Clara for now and forever as she lives.

Shortly thereafter, she left the village and started to travel away from the castle, thinking that it was better to leave as she didn't want any familiar faces to find her living on the streets.

Ever since she first moved, she gathered a routine that would last months before she delivers. After the first move she decided to get a job, to get a little more gold on the side as she tries to save her earnings so that once she knew she had to get clothing or a meager of food, there would still be leftover gold.

As the months go by with the changing seasons, so did the belly grows too, making its appearance known. As the days go past and the more pregnant that she is, the harder it was to secure a job. Things started to change once that happened, it was harder to save gold, and to try not to use it every day. She would eat between every three to four days before she goes starving. As the weather got colder, she used her gold to buy a winter cloak even though there was a smart of coins she has with little gold and more of doubloons, it was a sacrifice. A well-needed sacrifice.

As the last month of the year came by, she knew her child will be coming soon. As the two days went by, the weather got worse and it snowed. On the third day, she felt unusual pains starting from her back as it is starting from a simple ache to the worst pain that she's had ever faced, and then the next thing her water broke. She understood what just occurred. She's in labor and suddenly her fears were coming true. It was still the morning of the day she realizes and wonders how long it will take to give birth to her child.

Time went by slowly. Once she was in labor, trying to be strong of the pain and not yell or wail in frustration. There were times that she could hold her pain however most of the time she would be crying and moaning in pain. She walked throughout the village, knowing that no one could help her now.

Looking at the sky that's changing from day to night, looking like the sky goes to its darkest blue, she wished and wished that someone, anyone for that matter to take her in and help her. she didn't know for sure how long she was asking, pleading for a miracle to happen. Time went by either way too fast or too slow. Her cries of pain lasted for her a very long time.

Then suddenly a miracle happened as a man had found her and decided to help her. he let the young woman into his home and proclaimed that's it's such a coincidence that he is walking in the forest. He proclaimed that he's a doctor. He said that she can trust him, he's a good, nice person. She trusted him. She followed him towards his house.

It was a little ramshackle, but it was good enough. She didn't care about anything but her child. She couldn't stop the pain that she felt as it keeps getting worse and worse. She didn't notice that she was up all night long with the kind doctor who kept checking up on her and sees how long she is until she can finally push. As the night fades and little sparks of the coming dawn were coming it was time. Time to push and as dawn broke out so did the child came making its first breath, wailing.

The kind doctor cleaned the babe up and gave the babe to its mother.

When Clara looked at the babe, remembering that the kind doctor said that it was a boy, a lad. When her son was in her arms, she cried a little looking at him, seeing the little tufts of black hair, the shape and color of his eyes are hers, the same pointed ears that could be described as elvish are also from her, and the dimples that she has is also his then she cries more. Off all the pain she has had endured, getting disowned from her parents, all of those heartaches they all disappear, all fade away morphing into her son. Everything was worth it in the end, she thought. She smiles looking at him on deciding a name, she knows what to call him.

"I'm your mama," she coos to her child softly, "I love you my son, Killian."

A couple of days later the kind man took her to a place where one who needs help, will get help. It was quite a short journey, but it still took longer to get now that Killian is here.

When arriving at the house, was small however the inside was bigger than the exterior making it better. Inside it had that homey and cozy vibe going, making it like you're at home even though there were odd knickknacks she didn't recognize. Yet she still feels welcomed. The man was old with kind ancient eyes looking at her and her son with inquisitive eyes. When they arrived, he took one glance at her as if he were expecting her. Then the doctor parted ways, nodding his head as Clara went further inside the house with her son in her arms. She didn't know what to expect until-

"Dorothea," the old man says as he closed the door, "I've been expecting you."

Astonished as she was, she quickly schooled her face of emotions. "How do you know my name? Who are you?" she asked.

"Call me as the Apprentice." Her eyebrows were then raised high as if she didn't head quite right about what he said was right. As her thoughts fly along to what she is thinking is right, she opens her mouth to ask another question, instead, he answers her again. "Seems like you've figured out who I am, Princess Dorothea and you are right. I am Merlin's Apprentice."

She is silent and bedazzled to who is in front of her is someone out of legend. Not only that he's the one helping her. As she took that in, he answers her first question. "For how I know who you are princess, let's say a little bird told me that you'll be needing help. He then takes a pause wondering whether or not he should say more, however, his hesitation was noticed by the late princess.

"Tell me," she says, "don't think about what you're going to say next, just say it. I think I could handle it."

Another pause then came; however, it didn't last long. The Apprentice looked at her intricately as he gives one long breathe of air with eyes on her. "You are the reason that I'm here." He states simply and silence followed immediately.

Such a simple reason and yet it stunned her. Such a simple reason and the words that she heard suddenly became unraveled. Such a simple statement and it was a powerful response. The reason that he's here is that she needs help desperately, she realizes, truly. If she won't admit it, she's going to admit it now and she realizes that truly she would've needed help sooner or later in this case the help came sooner than she would like to admit. She would've been struggling to make ends meet. She should've been going through with that, that could've happened now there's only one thing left to do. One question left as she stares into the Apprentice's eyes. "Why? Why me?"

The Apprentice looked as he thoughtfully thought it through. He breathed and says, "there are far many things that will happen in the future." He says looking faraway. "I can't tell you much about it," then looking down at her son at Killian, "however your son will play an extraordinary part of the prophecy. You have no idea how extraordinary your son's life will be."

As she hears the words slipping out of his tongue, out of his mouth she brought her son closer to her, protecting him. From what or from whom she doesn't know whether she liked it or not. She wanted to say something, anything but she can't find the words to do so. All she could do is cradle her son which is not only comforting Killian but also herself. When she stops, she looks up at the Apprentice and realizes something.

"Something is going to happen to me, isn't it?" she asks her voice broken and dried. Silence filled in the gaps and realized the truth. "I won't be with my son for long, won't I." silence reigned in once again confirming the inevitable. Instead of glowering it, she faces it in a way that she never saw coming with high dignity and says, "That doesn't change anything. I will precious every day, every waking moment spending time with my son. I cannot change the future, cannot change what's meant to be. I am not going to fight it I will, however, enjoy the time spent together with my only family, my son, and remember every moment because I will treasure it."

"I never knew until now what amazes me, and it never ceases to me that truer words have never been spoken before in my life. You, my dear, have spoken like a true princess, a true Queen. You, Princess Dorothea, are the true heir of the Southernmost Kingdom of the Enchanted Forest." He takes a pause his voice faraway almost like in a trancelike state almost wistful. "You may be disowned from your parents, Dorothea but you will always be a princess, a Queen in your heart. You may never get to lead your people however the next true heir, your granddaughter will. You may have changed your name to Clara but remember this, Dorothea names are powerful. You may be gone but your bloodline will never end. You will be remembered."

She was astonished to know the truth. The words that she heard from the Apprentice it somehow made her feel inferior. Never in all of her life had she heard her own words being spoken and getting an answer it was no idea that she was receptive. When she was talking, she realizes that she was being somebody else or a piece of her wanted to be free. Maybe a piece of her she could've handled it. Handled the life of a princess to be a queen. However, her desires run out instead. In another life, she would've been one. Now she is going to live her life.

After that conversation, in particular, the feelings that she felt now knowing what's to come were no longer put on edge. Everything that she just had learned was no longer in her mind as she put it underneath the walls and layers that are in her mind. Everything simply faded away.

When the Apprentice was done being in a wistful statement saying words he should've not said. It was realized that they needed a moment or two before they were brought back to reality. When they were back into reality and the silence was broken and the tension of the room that they've felt was over, they both took a breath. And it seemed of what just occurred simply vanished into nothingness. That what had has occurred was no longer traced in their memories, for this moment had seemingly was now erased, and everything occurred has been forgotten.

Time passed.

The Apprentice then showed her the rest of the cottage and seeing the kind of products that he has. He showed where she and her son would be sleeping and showed her the rest of the place as she'll be making her keep there as well. This would be the new normal for her and young Killian. This would become a routine eventually. For until she is ready and with fate on its doors, she will leave there one day along with Killian, and then destiny will play its part.

It would last for about a year.

When Killian turned one, it was time for both of them to go. She was instructed to find someone, a person named Clementine Jones, or as Mrs. Brennan Jones. Brennan Jones's wife that she didn't know about. Didn't know he was married when they bedded together. She only sighed and left the cottage with her son that they stayed in for a year with the Apprentice.

She looks at Killian, at how he has grown from the last year. He still has his messy black coal hair and his eyes had finally come to light a couple of months ago and they appeared to be her eyes, her bright blue, cerulean eyes like the ocean. He's still small and is chubby like how most babies are. But he has grown. She remembers when he was five months old when she heard Killian said his first and he called out to her, she remembers that she cried. The happy tears came a lot like seeing him crawl, trying to stand up and yesterday on his birthday he walked for the first time. She remembers every precious moment; each milestone and it made her cry even more. It feels like this past year came in a blink of an eye; it was too fast.

Her discussion when she talked to the Apprentice when she arrived there had disappeared, vanished it never did happen. She doesn't remember it at all. She remembered drinking the tea that the kind Apprentice had given her and there was nothing. She felt she learned something, and she gets a headache she stops trying to find the memory.

Meanwhile, as she left the cottage the Apprentice of Merlin thinks about the year had gone by. He remembers the first she came, and they talked about things he shouldn't have said regarding her fate. He remembers making tea and putting a forgetting potion in it so thought she wouldn't remember it and blocking that memory. It was a potion that he'd already started and remembered the difficulty of making such a potion. This potion can be used only right away as this potion has is time constrictive based on the last thirty minutes. Only part of the memory is gone and that is what this does. Erases the memory from the plotted time, and the conservation lasted nearly that time.


	2. Part 2

It took a couple of days to find the village where the wife lives. On the journey with the cold weather, everything became bleak. She learned that a horrible sickness was coming and lots of people died from it as she walks with her holding Killian from one village to the next. So far, she ahead of whatever the plague is about. She hopes that she won’t be able to get it like every night before going to slumber, her son in her arms, she prays to the stars above her, to the heavens, to the gods or some kind of deity to ensure that she and Killian will make it out alive if they come in contact with the plague.

As this is going on at the Southwestern Kingdom the rulers are going through an ordeal. Actually ever since learning that nearly six months that their first two daughters have died as they coming back home for the first time in forever as their husband didn’t want them anymore because of their infertility has caused many problems not only to the couples but most importantly to their kingdoms. In the unlikely event that secured them their future years ago when wedded had suddenly now vanished, the sisters met each other and they left on the same ship together only to discover they never made it to their first and apparently only home they’ve had for a storm came passing through their paths that left with no survivors. The king and queen were clearly heartbroken of their first two daughters. In their vulnerability, a new powerful family was rising in their ranks unbeknownst to them. As monarchy goes, the new powerful family had with great intents to get not only power but intents to get them a kingdom and with the king and queen’s current state they won’t be able to see it coming when they will take over.

For the following months they’ve been fighting for their kingdom, trying to keep their family alive. With this in thought, they decided to find their last daughter, Dorothea with her child. Knowing that the last heir within them out of reach and for their kingdom to strife they must find her to ensure the safety not only for the kingdom but also, so everyone knows that their bloodline has indeed been growing. Even though they renounced her, they’ve realized it was a great mistake that they’ve had partaken into is now evicted. It is full of regret seeing the choices that they’ve made years ago come out into play. It is now filled with incredible relief for them that it gave them hope. To ensure that they would find them; at night before slumber, they hoped and prayed that everything will be fixed upon with their relationship with Dorothea and her child, their grandchild which they found out from the fairies that it’s a boy.

When Clara found the village, it seems the plague was spreading faster than she thought. It was coming closer and she was more worried, more afraid if she were to get it and gave it to her son. It was then with a newfound determination that she will find Clementine Jones. She asked for questions inquiring where she lives. When she thanked them, she decided a nice dinner would do before meeting the wife of Brennan Jones. The man that she slept with, not knowing he was a married man. It still left her with a curl of a twinge of pain in her stomach of what she did, she still felt guilty of what she did do, even though she didn’t know it still hurt knowing.

When she is in front of the door, she only sighs looking at her son who is now asleep and knocks on the door firmly yet soft so that he wouldn’t wake up.

The door opens revealing a woman with dark brown curly hair with light hazel eyes. Clara looked at her nervously at how the woman looked at her with her son sleeping in her arms. “Hi, are you Mrs. Jones?”

“Yes, I am and who are you?” the woman says warily looking at her along with the woman’s son.

“I’m Clara and this is my son Killian.” She says still nervously. “Can I talk to you please ma’am; I’ve been searching for you for a while. I was told that you could help me with something dear to me.”

The woman nodded and let her inside the small cottage. They merely looked at each other in silence, making it immensely awkward for both of them. Once they both sat down, with Killian still sleeping and with Mrs. Jones looking at him calculating him. “I know that I don’t know you well Mrs. Jones, but”-

“I think there’s no need for you to go on.” Mrs. Jones said accepting the fear that she had for a long time came true. She only sighs and continues, “I’ve had a fear about my husband, about Brennan and his job on the seas. I was worried that he would break one of our vows when we wed. I never thought it would happen and it did. Seeing your son is a great shock to me, needless to say. I never thought that I would meet you however I have to wonder why you are here?”

“I’m worried about my son’s health and safety. I’m worried about the plague that’s coming in fast. I’m worried that I’ll get it and spread it to him.”

“I understand that I however what I don’t is his safety.”

Clara doesn’t say anything, but she does show her why as she takes one of her hands towards the cloak that’s blocking her hair and pulls it down. She heard the gasp, and she knew her true identity. However, she also laughs sardonically, and she is thinking it’s because of the shock. “I never thought Brennan would sleep with a royal born. Never thought he would steep to such a level I admit. I’m sorry for my reaction Princess Dorothea it was something that I shouldn’t have done. It wasn’t meant for you.” She says as she bows down to her.

“It’s okay, I understand.” Clara says.

“I believe I understand the reason why you’re protecting him. Your kingdom is searching for you both recently.”

“What? Why?”

“Haven’t you known that another family is taking their ranks as we speak? Ever since your sisters’ death six months ago the king and queen, your parents were absolutely devastated. In their grief, their mourning they hardly notice them. When they did, a tryst began between them. It’s been on for months; everyone seems to gather that it has gotten worse. So dire that two weeks ago they announced that they were going to find their last daughter who has run away more than a year ago.”

“Ran away?! That’s what my parents said to the people? That is laughable as they disowned me because of me being pregnant and becoming those types of women. By the next morning, I was gone, I remember they were so eager to let me go as they put the clothes on my bed, accepting my new status.” Clara huffs flabbergasted needless to say remembering that day and this is what they told the people was outrageous. She wanted to laugh but seeing her son sleeping peacefully made her calm and to be sane. She is actually surprised that he’s still sleeping. Then she feels sullen taking in the news of her sisters’ death.

“I’m sorry to tell you this miss. However, may I ask you something if you don’t mind?” Clementine asks and seeing a confirmed nod of a head, she continued. “Have do you do not know what’s happening in your kingdom?”

“Shortly after I gave birth with help of a kind doctor and let me rest. He took me to a kind older man who is willing to help me as I help him as well. He lived alone in a forest, and the closest village was a tiny one, that you wouldn't be able to hear the news from kingdoms unless they came to the village.”

“I think we shouldn’t be formal with each other. We’ve talked a lot and I believe that knowing I’ll be seeing you again I can at least let you call me by name Clementine.” Clementine said while Clara goes over what she has said. It seems that her new friend it appears to be has accepted her after. In the silence, there was, a noise came up and walked to them or rather to Clementine. It was then discovered that she already had a child and as she looks them it appeared that she has a son named Liam. Looking at him made her think and wonder if she does get the plague and dies then she’ll be content that Killian won’t be entirely alone. While she will always be his mother, she feels like meeting Clementine would be Killian’s mother, and seeing her with Liam she knows he will be safe with her. Seeing Liam still with his mother she feels more content and more assurance that if anything happens to her then he will look after his brother. Then as she hears Killian waking up, she sees his eyes flutter open she knows that he will be fine.

She didn’t know how long she was looking at Killian, to notice that Clementine was feeding Liam in the kitchen, a couple of feet away from them to notices their absence. In the meantime, as Clementine feeds Liam she tries to explain to her guests at the same time as he eats. While at the same time Killian wakes up and was then being fed from the food Clara brought for just in case. It was after that when the boys were finished eating that Liam got to meet his half-brother. It didn’t take long for him to already love him as he looked at Killian as he then asked if he could hold him. Liam may not know how it happened but holding him was the greatest feeling in the world for him. Everything in this moment changed for him setting out an unconscious decision that from now on if anything happens to them, he will protect his little brother.

Meanwhile as Liam holds Killian, the mothers talked. “How old is your son?” Clara asked.

“He’s five-years-old.” Clementine joined in watching Clara looking at their sons.

“I forgot to mention but what is his name.”

A wistful and yet sad smile then came onto Clementine’s lips. “His name is Liam, named after my grandfather. He took care of me ever since I was a lass, my father perished young from war and soon later my mother perished from an unexpected sickness. He taught me well.”

“I’m sorry, deeply I am. That’s one of the reasons why when I was still living in the castle I would sneak out and go to the village. It wasn’t just about freedom. It was also about learning about my people and their stories. To try and help them in any way I can.” She sighs and from right there she felt a kinship to her. They would’ve been good friends, but the plague is worrying her more than anything else. She fears that she may die from it. That’s the reason she was here so that Killian won’t be able to get it and die, she is protecting him and if she dies then she’ll be fine with that, at least she will feel content. However, her eyes gave way.

“You’re worried that you’ll get this plague and die. Sorry,” Clementine says she keeps on talking while looking at her, “I didn’t mean to pry, but your eyes tell another story.” Seeing a nod from Dorothea, “don’t worry I will take care of him. and if anything happens to me then Liam will take care of his brother.” She says looking back to her son with Killian, redirecting the conversation. “I could see that they are going to have a strong bond between them, can’t you see?”

“Yes, I can.” Clara says feeling hopeful. “Can you watch him for me a little bit, I’ve got something for him to have but it’s at the inn in the room I’m staying at. Do you mind?”

“No, not at all.”

With that Clara looks at her son before leaving, going back to the tavern and inn. After that, she has left the cottage. Instantly the plague went back into her mind again. She was thinking about what to do, what to give to him. She absently plays along with the ring on her right pinkie that signifies that she is royal born, a person who lives the higher life, twisting it between her fingers she stops and it feels off to her like it no longer belongs to her anymore, it belongs to someone else she doesn’t know but looking at its simple design she knows this ring needs to be protected and why not it give it to her son who would later in the future give it to her future granddaughter, Killian’s daughter.

She remembers the day well when she left the castle. she remembers seeing the ring in her room still on her vanity dressed for her new lifestyle. She looked at the mirror of the vanity and saw herself there knowing her life is changing. Right there she felt like she needed something to remind of who she is, who she truly is. Looking at the ring she automatically puts it on and then left the room and soon after the castle, when she is away from the castle a few days later she looks at the place where she lived, the home that she lived in for many years sitting down there where the ocean is. Seeing the castle now it didn’t feel like home anymore from where the hill she’s on top of, looking down one last time, and when she closed her eyes, she took a long breath turned around, and left. Unknowingly something told her that she’s never going to be back there, but she ignored it as she walks further away from the kingdom and the village she got to know.

When she arrives at the tavern and to her room, she looks around seeing something else that bought during the time of her pregnancy which was a chain with a small figurine of a sailor’s knot with an anchor. She tries to remember why she got to this chain. She didn’t know if it was because of Brennan, or her son, or maybe both possibly. She didn’t know why she was entranced, attracted to that simple piece of a chain but buying it felt right. Whether it was an origin of which she had met Brennan of how where Killian’s father came from, Brennan’s line of work. It was strangely befitting to give it to him, and she decided right there that it was always meant to be his. Once she had it in her hands again with a breath, she quietly leaves the room, then the tavern.

Once she arrived back to the Jones house, she then spent the remaining day getting to know Clementine and her son Liam she spent her time with Killian. She only hopes that she’ll get to see her son once again as the day turns into night.

The next day, the sickness came to the village at last. The arrival wasn’t too sudden as it was expected to come. However, the anguish of the plague always leaves its victims as fast as they come in contact with them. That first day when the plague reached the village only a few of the people got it. The next days saw a soar of people contacting it that left few alive.

In those next three days, Clara’s fears came true as she came into contact with the plague. She tried fighting her life in those days, but as her fever grew so did the illusions did, she saw as hallucinations. The aches of her body were getting worse, essentially, she had fallen to the plague and was claimed as one of the victims.

Clara was dead as did the once Princess Dorothea of the Southwestern kingdom.


End file.
